


Nightingale

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SGA Reverse Bang 2015-2016 artwork<br/>As my artwork was claimed twice, the writers' names were adjusted accordingly so that this post contains two identical images except for the author's name in the credits at the bottom.</p>
<p>Inspired <b>Mific</b> to write "<i>The Nightingale</i>"<br/>Inspired <b>Melime</b> to write "<i>Safe Haven</i>"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> SGA Reverse Bang 2015-2016 artwork  
> As my artwork was claimed twice, the writers' names were adjusted accordingly so that this post contains two identical images except for the author's name in the credits at the bottom.
> 
> Inspired **Mific** to write " _The Nightingale_ "  
> Inspired **Melime** to write " _Safe Haven_ "

**Art by Falcon Horus**

**Author: Mific  
**

**Author: Melime**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435415) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
  * [Safe Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707365) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)




End file.
